Numerous network elements, such as software and hardware, may exist in an organization. Network elements may interact with one another to determine and implement business processes, resolve issues, or otherwise perform various activities in support of an organization. For networks with a large number of network elements, however, it may become difficult to perform such activities efficiently. For example, a computer outage may adversely affect many network elements in an organization, the extent of which may be unknown given various operational and organizational dependencies that may exist between the network elements. Existing systems may lack information that identifies relationships between network elements, and therefore, may struggle with timely identification of problems and/or the timely notification of persons who may be able to resolve the problems so as to limit their impact on the organization. Thus, finding improved ways to identify relationships between network elements and leverage such relationships to proactively and more efficiently resolve issues continues to be a priority.